Gravik Kardo
Gravik Kardo (19 BBY-) is fanon character on a roleplaying server, RPG-System, for the game Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy They Never Give Up The bitterness of childhood Born to a poor family on the planet Corellia, Gravik lived a harsh childhood. His father was a spice smuggler who worked for a Hutt Lord on Nar Shadda. His mother worked for a local business on Corellia, who was quite strong in the force. When he was only 10 years old, his father was killed by the Hutt Gangster, Durnga the Hutt. Seeking revenge on his father’s death, Gravik swore to have revenge on his father’s life. Later on his mother was boarded by Imperial troops and killed on sight. Now that his mother and father have both been killed, Gravik set out in his father’s footsteps not only as a smuggler but something far worse. At age 18, Gravik joined the Imperial Academy and was drafted as a stormtrooper. He was fairly successful, successfully completing many missions for the Remnant. He later left the academy to become a smuggler. After joining the smugglers, Gravik wasn’t on good terms with the Imperials. Many bounties were placed on his head. This is his story. After his parents were murdered, Gravik had nowhere to go. He had only one option. Live on the streets. Gravik then became a street rat, a street urchin, begging and scavenging for food. This greatly impacted his life. ‘’Who was this kid? He was an orphan. A Corellian street rat, scavenging for food and struggling to survive. His parents had both been murdered, and he had no relatives that would take him in. His name was Gravik Kardo. The Han Solo “Wannabe”, so people would call him. He bared a striking resemblance to the Famous Han Solo. His hair. His eyes. All almost identical. It was his height and figure that stood out from anything else. A couple inches taller than Han Solo and more muscular. Although not too tall, he was considered tall for his age. Not to muscular to where he couldn’t move quickly. Gravik was lanky and muscular at the same time. He was fast moving and strong.’’ A Tall, lanky kid sat on the bleachers, watching the swoop race in fascination. He turned in aw as one of the swoop pilots flew up into the air and flipped in mid-air. This kid, His name was Gravik Kardo, or just Gravik. His parents had both been killed so he ran around the streets of Corellia freely. He is currently 14. Gravik watched the rest of the swoop race. “Maybe we can get a closer look at some of the pilots,” Gravik whispered to the group of friends that surrounded him. “Sure, why not,” one of the boys replied, obviously interested. A Tall, muscular kid, said: “I’ll go with you,”. The kid, Paine Gundes, was Gravik’s best friend. Almost like a brother. Gravik and Paine set off towards the race track. They were stopped by a security guard before they could make their way any closer.'' Imperial Boarding Party ‘’What was he? A criminal? No. He was a mercenary. Someone who was cold-blooded and merciless, caring less about the life of others. This is true in some way, but in most ways it isn’t. Gravik was a man of 23. Good looking, but sometimes short-tempered. He can be ruthless and cares less about the odds. Gravik resembles the famous Han Solo in many ways. His facial looks. His height, though he is a little taller than Solo and his hair a bit darker, while his eyes were the same color and had the same look.’’ Gravik flew the heavily modified YT-2400 out of the hangar, heading for Tatooine. In the middle of his trip, he was yanked right out of hyperspace. Alarms started to blare aboard his ship. “Just great. Imperials,” Gravik half whispered. His personally created Human Replica Droid (HRD) sat in the copilot’s seat. The HRD, personally modified to Gravik’s liking, asked: “Shall I go man the Dorsal turrent?” “Not this time Joe. I’ll try to get us out of this one without issues,” Gravik replied, pulling the ship up sharply to avoid being blown into a trillion little pieces. A turbolaser bolt struck the Ghost, spinning her crazily. “Ah shit!,” Gravik cried, turning the ship again to avoid being hit. “They sure are serious about this whole thing, aren’t they,”. Gravik increased his speed, leaving the squad of TIE fighters in the dust. “Alright, prepare to make the jump to light speed,” Gravik told Joe. “But sir, I don’t have a course set!,” cried Joe. The thumping on the Ghost all the sudden stopped. “Wonder what’s up?,” Gravik asked, mainly to himself. “You owe me one now Kardo,” A voice crackled to life on the com link. Gravik smiled. “You’re always there when someone needs you, aren’t you Paine?,” Gravik asked. “Yep. Mind if I come aboard. It seems as if you need some help,” Paine replied. “Go ahead,” replied Gravik, his eyes searching for the Slaver, Paine Gundes ship. Paine docked his ship next to Gravik’s and extended his docking arm, then he crossed the arm and into the Ghost. “Welcome aboard,” Gravik said, greeting him. “Paine turned for a moment, something in his hand. He pressed a few buttons and his ship took off. “Remote control system for my ship. Just like you have for the Ghost,” Paine said, turning around. “Now, we better get ready. By the looks of your ship, I’m guessing the Imps want to board,”. “Let’s grab a couple blasters and wait for ‘em,” replied Gravik, leading Paine to a locker. They both grabbed a repeating blaster. They both took places in separate parts of the ship’s main room. Gravik on one side of the room, Paine on another side of the room. A gunshot blazed past, barely missing Gravik’s ear. Gravik took aim with his DL-44 heavy blaster pistol and blew one of the trooper’s heads clean off his body. Another shot ricocheted off the wall and almost burned into Gravik’s arm. Gravik shot again, killing another of the Imperial troopers. His friend, Paine Gundes, pulled the heavy repeating blaster off his back and took aim. He leapt to his feet and started firing recklessly. The Imperial troopers, caught in the fire, were mowed down in seconds, unable to avoid the lasers. “Watch it” Gravik yelled over to Paine. “Don’t ruin my ship!” Paine stopped firing and slung the repeater on his back. “Don’t worry….. There’s no scorch marks on the walls” Paine responded. He smiled. “Now we got to get rid of these bodies and get out of here before more troops come” Gravik got up from where he was. Then he walked over and got a VAC suit out of a hidden compartment. ““Ok. I’ll throw ‘em out the docking ramp” Gravik grabbed two of the dead Imperial troops and dragged them towards the ramp. When he reached the ramp he threw the troopers out one at a time. After about ten minutes, all the troopers were floating dead in space. Gravik walked back to the cockpit. “How bout we steal that ship of theirs. It would make it a lot easier if we had two ships” Gravik said.After about half an hour, all the troopers were floating dead in space. Gravik walked back to the cockpit. “How bout we steal that ship of theirs. It would make it a lot easier if we had two ships” Gravik said. “Suits me.” Paine said. “I’ll suit up if you’ll get a bit closer to the ship.” Gravik powered up the engines and slowly creaped towards the ship until they were within a meter of it. “Alright, there you go” Gravik said. Paine grabbed a VAC suit and floated over towards the ship. “Alright, I’ll meet you at the rendezvous point” Gravik said over the COM. Gravik typed in the coordinates for the Nav computer then jumped to light speed… Murder Incorporated/Beggar’s Canyon Gravik Flew towards Tatooine. His COM crackled to life. “Please stop your vehicle and prepare to be boarded. It is as required by all Imperial procedures that we scan each and every incoming ship. Fail to reply and you will be fired upon.” “Stupid Imperials” Gravik thought. He shut his COM off and continued towards Tatooine. Green Turbo laser fire lanced out from the Star Destroyer, pounding on his shields. “Holy shit they’re serious!” Gravik yelled. He continued towards the planet, diving and rolling his ship to avoid the turbo lasers. He landed on the planet and raced into a local bar, hoping to elude any Imperial forces. “One Alderaanian ale” Gravik said to the bar tender. The bar tender passed him his ale, then Gravik went and sat down and drank his ale. Then through the door came several Imperial troops. “Oh great” Gravik muttered. He unholstered his blaster and put his hand under the table. The Imperial troopers started his way. “You are wanted for murderer of Imperial troops.” The trooper said. “Take him” the trooper motioned to the other six troopers. Gravik slipped his blaster unnoticed into his pocket then they lead him outside. Gravik slipped his hand into his pocket and walked slightly ahead of the troopers. He turned around and a blaster bolt blasted through his pocket and into the nearest trooper. In the distraction, Gravik raced off, firing a few more shots at the troops. He heard one of the stormtroopers call for help. Gravik ran down the street and into one of the side shops that was obviously closed. Then he ran up the stairs and onto the roof and crouched down out of sight. Below, several Imperial troops walked into the shop. “Ok, time to move I guess,” Gravik said to himself. He leapt over to another rooftop. One of the troopers spotted him and fired a warning shot. Gravik responded by putting a fist-sized hole through the trooper’s head. Gravik leapt across to another roof and kept going until he was at the end of the street. He climbed down the building and out onto the street. He ran over and leapt on an unattended swoop bike. Then he raced out of town. Behind him came 5 scout troopers on swoops of their own. Gravik smiled and knew they didn’t know what was ahead. He led the Imperial troop’s right into Beggars Canyon. The scout troopers opened up with their blaster cannons, barely missing Gravik. Gravik fired a couple shots over his head and luckily hit one of the troopers. Gravik turned his swoop sharply enough to make it around the bend without smashing into the wall. The 4 troopers behind him weren’t so lucky. They ran straight into the canyon wall and detonated on impact. After taking care of the scout troopers, Gravik headed out into the middle of the dune sea. After awhile he stopped at what looked like a mountain of sand. He jumped of the swoop bike and brushed some sand off a door hidden under the sand. HE opened the door and walked down a set of stairs. Inside the room, there was a closet, which was full of weapons, a small kitchen, a bed, two Medical Droids and of course his holo console. Gravik sat down in the chair in front of the holo console and opened up the holo net. He typed a message and sent it to Paine. Then he closed down the console, strolled over to the bed and lie down. Someone knocked on the door. Gravik had a semi-worried look on his face as he pulled his blaster out if its holster. He walked up the stairs to the door and slowly opened the door. Bar Shootout Gravik walked into the southern part of Mos Espa. There was hardly anyone in sight. He walked a few more blocks then stopped outside of a bar. He read the sign “Enter at Your Own Risk” and smiled. This was his kind of place. He walked into the bar to find an unsurprising sight. Two men were going at it with broken bottles. One of the men slashed the other on the neck and he fell limp. “Probably dead” Gravik thought. He walked up to the counter to order a drink. The bartender, an ugly looking human, handed him a Corellian Ale. Gravik sipped the drink and nearly threw up. The bar tender had given him plain alcohol. Gravik threw the rest of the drink into the bartenders face. “I ordered a Corellian Ale, not alcohol”. The bartender looked at him and said “But you asked for alcohol sir. So that’s what I poured for you”. “I ordered a Corellian Ale” Gravik said, his voice starting to rise. “No, you ordered alcohol” The humanoid said. Gravik unholstered his blaster and forced it against the mans head. “Now, I won’t hesitate to blow your mother-fucking head off right here in front of all these people. It’s either you get me the right fucking drink or I blow your head from here all the way to Naboo”. The human slipped out of Gravik’s grip and walked over and poured a Corellian Ale. “Here’s your ale sir” the human said. Gravik took the drink and sipped it. “What the fuck are you trying to pull on me you little bastard”. Gravik grabbed the human and yanked him over the counter. “Now, I won’t ask again. Give me the right fucking drink or I blow your mother-fucking head off”. “Is there a problem here”? One of the people inside the bar had come up to the two. Gravik turned around. Yes in the matter of fact. There is a problem here. You see, this here bitch won’t give me the right drink.” “He’s got a fucking gun to my head! What do you expect?” The human said. “The civilian looked at Gravik then to the bar tender. Then he pulled out a gun of his own. “Let him go” The man said. “Oh look. We have someone trying to play hero.” Gravik took his gun and jammed it in the mans face. “Now, you have two options. You drop the gun, or I blow your head off too.” The man raised his gun and was about to fire when a blaster bolt burnt a clean hole through his head, splattering Gravik with his blood. “Fucking wannabe heroes” Gravik thought. Gravik turned back to the bar tender and he pulled the trigger, blowing a hole through the bar tenders head. “That’s you fucking get for not giving me the right drink” Gravik said out loud. By now, a crowd had started to form. Gravik noticed each member of the crowd had a weapon. One of them raised his gun. Gravik dove behind the bar counter just before some 10 odd blasters opened fire. Gravik stuck his gun over the counter and randomly fired. He heard two of the men drop to the floor, dead. The rest took cover. Gravik leapt from behind the counter, his gun blazing. Five of the men were mowed down before they could get out of the line of fire. One of the men yelled “Shit”. Gravik slid down the bar counter (Antonio Banderas style baby!), his gun blazing. He hit two more of the men. The last three men opened up with there guns, barley missing Gravik. Gravik rolled off the counter. He shot two of the remaining men and knocked the weapon out of the other. Gravik then moved forward, landing a kick to the mans jaw, knocking him out. Gravik picked up his gun and shot the man in the head, leaving a puddle of blood on the floor. The Search Party/Assassinations After the bar-shoot out, the local police as well as a squad of Stormtroopers came and cleaned the mess up. Gravik wasn’t surprised at all. There were wanted signs all over town, advertising 1,000,000 credits to whoever found who did it. He was watching them as they cleaned up the bar. “Maybe I should just kill them all,” he thought. He thought about it for a moment. “No, not all of them, just one of them.” Gravik walked over and uncovered several weapons, including a disruptor rifle. He picked up the disruptor rifle. “This will do nicely”. “The nice thing about disruptor rifles is they don’t leave a mess” Gravik thought. Gravik took aim at the Stormtroopers squad leader. Gravik pulled the trigger and a beam of light lanced towards the trooper. The trooper didn’t even have time to move. The beam struck him right in the head, disintegrating him immediately. The other troops looked rather surprised. There leader was there one moment and now he is gone! The troops immediately crouched down and began scanning the area. iBasic Imperial procedures/i Gravik thought as he rolled his eyes. Gravik pulled a thermal detonator from his belt and set the timer for 10 seconds. He activated it then threw it into the crowd of police and Stormtroopers. One of the troopers tried to pick it up but it was too late. The thermal detonator detonated right in the troopers face, sending blood and gore every where. Several other troopers were blown backwards, literally disintegrating because of the blast. One of the troopers glanced towards Gravik’s direction and saw him. He turned around and spoke quietly to the remaining troopers (about twenty). The troopers pulled their guns of their belts and aimed in Gravik’s direction. “Oh shit” Gravik thought. He ducted as blaster fire ripped at the concrete wall, sending chards of concrete everywhere. “Time to bail”. Gravik ducted and ran to the other side of the building. He pulled a grapple hook from his belt and threw it across to the building across from him. Then he swung over to the building, then took off at a run. He ran down the stairs that were on the building and into a little shop. He knocked several people out of his way and continued out onto the street. Gravik ran to a parked land speeder and hopped in he then sped out of town and away from the Imperials. About a quarter of the way to Mos Eisley, his speeder began to sputter and then the engine quit. “Fucking engine,” Gravik whispered to himself. Running for Cover I continued to run, as far as I possibly could, but I knew it would never be far enough. The Imperials continued tracking me. I knew they would find me eventually. I knew I had made a mistake in leaving my ship behind. If I hadn’t, I could be light years away. By now I’d ran a few miles. Almost to Mos Eisley. I pushed myself to go faster because I knew I could go faster and longer than an average human. By the time I reached Mos Eisley, I could see that the Imperials were awaiting me. I knew the best idea would be to avoid them, considering I had no clue how many troops were waiting and I had no ammo left. I decided to let them find me. If they ever could. ITo heck with them/i I thought. I walked in a different entrance. One that wasn’t crawling with Imperial troops. Luckily I had a hood on my cloak. I pulled the hood over my head. iHmm….this hood is larger than I thought/i. The hood was big enough so that it covered my face up. I walked into Mos Eisley. The guard asked me for an ID so I showed him a fake. He looked it over and gave it back me. “You’re clear to go,” he said. I walked past him and into the city. Since it was nighttime, there weren’t very many people around. I headed to the place I knew would have a lot of people. The bar. I figured if the Imperials wanted me so badly then they could try the bar. I had several low-life friends that were wanted themselves. I walked into the bar and over to the counter to order a drink. The bar tender I knew, didn’t really have a soft spot for me. He was a good twenty years older than me and it was real easy to get on his nerves. I knew all to well. “What do you want this time Kardo?” the bar tender asked. “Just a good ole drink,” I replied. “Don’t smart mouth me boy,” the bar tender said, pulling out a small blaster pistol. “Or you might find yourself lying on the ground with a big hole through your chest”. “Hey, I don’t want any trouble this time. Just a drink” I said. “Well hurry up and order. There are other customers besides you.”. I looked behind me and noticed a line had started to form. None of the customers looked too friendly. “Move it kid, one of the customers, a angry looking Twi’Lek, said. iMaybe I should take my time. Make the Twi’Lek mad/i I thought. I decided not to since I noticed all the customers seemed to be armed. I hurried up and ordered a Corellian brandy. “You sure like them Corellian drinks don’t you Kardo. You order them each time you’re in here,” the bar tender said. “Well I am from Corellia. What do you expect” I said. I walked off to an empty booth without paying. “Hey Kardo, you forgot to pay,” the bar tender yelled angrily. “Yeah, yeah I know,” I said. I threw a few coins at the bar tender then settled back to enjoy my drink. Someone walked up behind me and clapped me on the back. “I knew I would find you here”. I turned around. “Nice to see you Paine. It’s been to long,” I said. “Where you been these days? I’ve been lookin for you. I even left a few messages on the Hawk. “I’ve been running from the Imperials. I haven’t seen the Hawk for a couple weeks.” I said. “Yeah, me too. I’ve been trying to stay away from the Imps myself. I’m not on to good of terms with them these days” Paine replied as he sat down. “Hey Talle (Tall), mind bringing me a drink. I don’t care what.” Paine said to the bar tender. “Get up off your butt and come get your own bloody drink,” Talle said. “Have it your way,” Paine said. He walked up to the counter and picked up his drink, then he brought it back to the table and sat down. Paine sipped his drink slowly. “So, what’s new with you Kardo?” he asked. “Not much. Just the usual. Trying to avoid the Imperials now that they put that bounty on me.” I said. “Sounds interesting. Why don’t you enlighten me.” Paine replied. I sighed at the thought. “It’s a long story and I don’t think I should tell it here. There might be people listening. The last thing I want is another bar fight.” I said. “Anyways. It’s about time I beat it off this planet. I think I might hide out on Naboo. I’ve got a place there; it’s very hidden”. “Hell, I’ll fly you back to your ship. I don’t have anything to do, so it’d give me something to do. Let’s go, right now.” Paine said as he got up. He threw a tip at the bar tender. I got up and followed him out of the bar. We had to sneak past a few stormtroopers to make it to Paine’s ship. “You’re still flying this hunk of junk?” I asked him. “Yep,” he replied. Paine lowered the boarding ramp and we boarded the ship. Within no time we had blasted out of Mos Eisley and were on our way to Mos Espa. We reached Mos Espa in about ten minutes. “Well, that sure beat going by speeder or foot,” I said. I s aid my good-byes then snuck off to get back to my own ship. My ship was in docking bay 46, which was close to the docking bay Paine had landed in. I rushed into the docking bay and lowered the ramp to my ship. I ran up the boarding ramp, closing it behind me. When I was in the cockpit, I turned the engines on; checking the systems to make sure everything was ok. When the check was over, I blasted out of the hangar bay and soon I was out of the atmosphere and setting a course for Corellia. I blasted into hyperspace for my journey to Corellia. Corellian Getaway The journey to Corellia was quite peaceful. Gravik didn’t run into any Imperial’s, even though he had to change course several times to avoid any Imperial entanglements. Once he made it to Corellia, I flew low over the city. “Now, If I can just remember where it is,” I thought. I continued flying, then I remembered. I changed course to go south-west. I landed in a nearby hangar. I lowered the boarding ramp and walked outside. “Home sweet home,” I said to myself. I locked my ship up and concealed my blaster beneath my clothing, since most citizens didn’t walk around armed. I walked through the streets for a couple of hours, blending myself into the crowd. I rented a room at a fairly decent looking hotel. (The equality of a 3 star hotel). I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I surveyed the room. “Not to bad for a cheap room,” I thought. I threw my belongings on the ground then I flopped down on the bed and within minutes I was asleep. I woke up the next morning and I went to get some breakfast at a local restaurant. I walked into the restaurant and ordered a plate of friend bantha with a Alderaanian ale. I finished my food and I was about to get up when a large hand pushed me back down. I looked up. “You owe me some money Kardo. Pay up,” the man said. “Listen Talle, I will get you the money but I don’t have it with me right now,” I responded. Talle punched me on the side of the face. “Ouch! What the hell was that for?” I said. “Pay me the damned money, now. Or you die.” Talle said. I looked up at him then without warning I socked him hard in the face to that he stumbled backwards. I got up and faced him. He was a few inches taller than me but also a lot slower. He threw a punch and I caught it but he snuck his leg around my defense and kicked me in the stomach so I fell backwards onto the table. I kicked Talle in the face when he tried to rush me. “Fucker,” I thought. I got up and walked over to him. He pulled out a vibroknife. “Whoa there bud. Take it easy. We don’t need a knife fight in front of all these people. He looked at me then laughed. I thrashed at me with the knife. I side stepped and grabbed the knife hand and in one smooth motion I disarmed him and threw the knife away. Then I punched him in the head, knocking him out. I walked out of the restaurant, people staring at my back. Learn the Hard Way Gravik flew back toTatooine after a few months on Corellia. He landed his ship in a hangar bay then he borrowed a land speeder to get to his destination. He parked the speeder over one sand dune from his little hide out. He hopped out of the speeder and walked over the dune. Gravik stopped dead in his tracks. Only about one hundred yards in front of him was a Krayt Dragon, feasting on the carcass of a dead bantha. The krayt dragon turned around and stared at him. It uttered a low growl and slowly walked towards him. Gravik pulled out his blaster pistol, knowing He’d have to stay and fight since he could never make it back to the speeder in time. Gravik fired a warning shot, but the dragon ignored it and continued towards him, now at a low trot. He gulped, knowing he was in for one rough fight, since most people who encountered a krayt dragon, didn’t live to tell the tale. The dragon picked up speed, now running towards him. He dive-rolled to the right to avoid being charged. He immediately turned around and fired a shot into the dragon’s rear. That just made it madder. The dragon charged towards Gravik and swiped me with its claws. He winced in pain as one of the claws seared across his cheek. “That’ll leave a hell of a scar,” he thought, as he wiped some of the blood away. The dragon turned around and charged again. Gravik was ready this time, or so he thought. The dragon charged him and knocked him over, stepping on his leg, and he heard a crunch. Gravik knew his ankle had broken under the dragon’s weight. He struggled to get up. Gravik grabbed his pistol and fired shot after shot in to the dragon until it dropped dead. He wiped sweat and blood from his face and then he walked towards my hideout. “A few days in the bacta tank should do it,” he thought. He opened the door to his hideout, which was covered in bantha blood and sand. He walked down the steps, nearly tripping over his broken ankle. Gravik locked the door and headed straight for the bacta tank. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He hopped into the bacta tank and closed the top hatch, and then he put the breather mask on. Gravik’s protocol droid turned the monitors on. Soon Gravik had dozed off. For two days he stayed in the bacta tank, letting his ankle heal. He got out of the bacta tank and grabbed a towel off a hook on the wall. Gravik dried off then put clean clothes. He felt his cheek, and the scar that had been left. His ankle was completely healed too. “Now to get off this dust ball planet,” he thought. He grabbed his belongings and a blaster and headed outside. He walked over to where he left the land speeder. “Thank god its still there. I’d be screwed if it wasn’t,” he thought. The Mandalorian Armor The Mandalorians (called Mando'ade in Mando'a, meaning "Sons and Daughters of Mandalore") were a group of clan-based people consisting of members from multiple species. Their culture revolved around that of the idea of battle and war being a source of honour and pride in their community. The leader of the Mandalorians typically took on the title of "Mandalore." Mandalorians were frequently allied with the Sith, most notably Exar Kun and much later as a prototype for the clone trooper under the power of Darth Sidious and the Galactic Republic. Originally, the Mandalorians were a gray-skinned warrior race descended from the Taungs of Coruscant. Later, members of other species joined their ranks, until humans made up the majority. In later years, races as diverse as Togorians, Kerestians, and Mandallian Giants also joined the Mandalorians. Mandalorians spoke their own language, Mando'a, but many spoke Galactic Basic as well. Mandalorian Warriors wore very distinctive battle helmets with T-shaped visors that covered the entirety of their faces. These helmets would eventually become strongly associated with the Mandalorian people. Mandalorian Armor: Mandalorian Armor ‘’is a type of armor in the Star Wars universe worn by a race of warriors called the Mandalorians. The armor is made out of Manda metal, a mineral unique to the planet Mandalore. It has varied through the ages, from the unique sets of armor worn by the Mandalorian Crusaders, to the uniform-like sets worn by the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, to the new-age armor worn by the Mandalorian Protectors, the True Mandalorians, and the Death Watch. It is superior armor in many aspects, including the ability to course stimulants through the wearer's body, a strong ability to block stunning blows, and an inherent ability given by Manda metal, a resistance to the Jedi Force. This armor came in a variety of colors with various customization from the various wearers, so no two sets were completely alike. Gravik trudged through the desert of Tatooine, his clothing caked with blood, sweat and sand. The sand swirled around, ripping at his clothes. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to brush away the constant stream of sand.’’